


Affirmations

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pride Month Prompts, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Pride Month Prompt Day 3: Affirmations





	Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> guess who waited until the last minute to start writing a fic for the prompt a g a i n

“You okay, buddy?” Nate asked in concern.

Ray had his head in his hands, eyes screwed tight in frustration.

“I’m fine.”

“Really? You don’t look fine.”

Ray sighs.

“I just can’t figure out what’s wrong with my suit. If I can’t fix it then I’m useless to the team.”

“Woah, slow down there big guy,” Nate says, grabbing Ray’s hands and forcing him to make eye contact. “First of all, you’re going to figure it out. And secondly, even if you don’t, you’re still important to the team.”

Ray ducks his head.

“Without my suit there’s no reason for me to be here. Any random person would be just as useful.”

“Raymond Palmer, look at me.”

Nate waits a moment for Ray to look up, and then he squeezes the other man’s hands and continues.

“The team needs you, okay? You’re smart and kind and you’re the glue that binds us all. Your heart of gold is what saves people. Not your suit.”

Ray blushes and he looks so adorable, but so vulnerable, and Nate just can’t hold it in anymore.

“And your suit isn’t the reason I’m in love with you.”

Ray’s eyes widen in shock and he splutters. Nate quickly let’s go of his hands.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to return my feelings.”

“What?!”

Nate sighs and starts to stand.

“I’ll give you some time.”

Nate startles when Ray lunges for him, pulling Nate closer.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I just- you’re in love with... me? Really?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? You’re amazing.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. Ple-“

Ray attacks Nate’s mouth, holding his face in his enormous palms. They finally pull away, gasping for breath.

“I love you too, Nathaniel Heywood.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t have guessed from that kiss,” Nate replies with a grin.

“Kiss me again?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me writing :)


End file.
